Spool mounts are frequently used to isolate noise or reduce vibrations in audio equipment, computers, and seafaring vessels. These mounts are spool-shaped devices made from rubber or any other material which can be used to absorb vibrational energy. Spool mounts deteriorate over time and must be replaced. However, they are frequently difficult to reach since they are embedded into the equipment. Spool mounts are commonly located on threaded support rods. These threaded support rods are used to isolate equipment from vibrations, such as the vibrations which occur in the hull of a seafaring vessel. The conventional method for replacing spool mounts requires cutting the threaded support rod, replacing the spool mount, and then welding the threaded support rod back together again. The subject invention dramatically reduces the time required for replacement of the spool mount and does not require any welding.